A Different Way To See
by Biohazard-Technologies
Summary: ok this one's gonna be strange. lets just say this..the Toa get a new form and are in for the ride of their lives. (Bionicle) Discontinued
1. A New Vision

Ok this was first posted on a message board. I'm posting it here to see what more people think. This is the unedited version not seen on BZPower. Well here we go.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
A new vision  
  
A scream, a flash of light.  
  
Gali Nuva awoke with a terrible jolt. She crawled out of bed weary and utterly exhausted. she made her way towards her window where she stood and gazed out over the dark town of Ga-Koro. The floating town was silent as the sea before a storm. The calming ocean waves slapped lightly against the lily pads the town was floating upon. Her golden eyes swept gracefully over the moonlit water, glazed with the tears of an exhausted guardian.  
  
She had been having trouble sleeping a lot lately. It was all because of that horrible dream. The dream that had raged against her mind and tormented her days. It had made her quiet and withdrawn. She had become fearful and weak. She clutched at her head as the images of the nightmare raced through her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
She was running for her life, from what she didn't know. All she knew was that she was running like a frightened deer. Her legs carried her gracefully yet violently over the broken and bare ground. Her breath came in short spurts which caused her throat to burn painfully.  
  
Rain poured down on her graceful body and lightning tore across the sky. The clouds were acid green and the rain was hot and burned painfully when it hit. She couldn't help but groan in pain as the acid ripped and tore at her.  
  
The howls of a strange creature ripped dangerously through the night. It was piercing and bubbling. The sound of hooves pounding the dead earth caught her ears and caused her to run faster then she had ever run before. She tripped over a rock and fell to the ground hard. Just as she was about to get to her feet a shadow was cast over her. She screamed as blood was sprayed all over her. Evil laughter rang out as she vomited the blood she had swallowed back over the dead ground.  
  
~*~  
  
With tears in her eyes she flopped back onto her bed. She had not yet told anyone of this horrible thing but she was certain that the villagers had noticed something was wrong with her. She knew they would be horrified. Gali was known to have prophetic dreams after all. And she really didn't want to scare the girls. She wished she could go to the other Toa but she already knew what their reactions would be.  
  
Tahu would laugh and tell her she worried too much.  
  
Lewa would be confused  
  
Onua wouldn't say anything  
  
Pohatu would get worried  
  
And Kopaka...  
  
Well, Kopaka was a mystery to her.  
  
The Toa of ice was an oddity to her. He seemed to be the strong deadly type that would kill you without a moments glance, but there was something about him that made Gali feel very safe when he was near. She didn't understand it. But ever since they had become the Toa Nuva she had felt as though he was supposed to protect her with his life. And he had.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
This was getting strange.  
  
Very strange.  
  
Gali lay down and drew her knees up to her chest.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked of the air. "Am I losing my mind?"  
  
With that she cried silently until the dawn.  
  
~*~  
  
The Turaga of all the villages stood at the alter of the Kini Nui at the dawn. The stood in absolute silence, staring at each other with a wisdom that came for ages and ages of history seen pass. The Turaga of Ice finally broke the silence as the dawn lighted the alter.  
  
"Do you know why I have called this meeting of us?" Nuju asked, using the common tongue.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"You have called us because of a new prophecy." Vakama replied.  
  
Nuju nodded.  
  
"As you know, The Bohrok Kal now rage across the land." Nuju said. " But I have noticed something. They seem to be waiting for something, and that something has arrived."  
  
He looked at the others who were listening intently.  
  
"In the skies above out village a new star has appeared. It is a very dark blue, almost black." He said. "my scholars have been searching the records for the meaning of this. And they have found it. Have you all heard the legend of the Toa Leyna?"  
  
The others all nodded with a slight look of fear on their faces.  
  
"It is said that in a time of horrid danger the Toa Leyna would appear bringing with them the Avatar, the one who would save us all." Nokama said.  
  
Nuju nodded.  
  
"Sadly, I fear that it is time for that Prophecy to become a reality. You see, it is time for the Toa to become the Leyna. It is also time for the Avatar that is among them to make itself known."  
  
"But who is it?" Whenua asked.  
  
"I don't know." Nuju said sadly. "The legend doesn't say."  
  
"How will we know if the Avatar is our Toa?" Matau asked.  
  
Nuju sighed and thought for a moment.  
  
"According to the legend the Toa who is the Avatar will begin acting strange."  
  
"What do you mean by strange?" Onewa asked.  
  
"They will become restless and withdrawn. The will have trouble sleeping and will be afraid to voice their opinion. They will be quiet, very quiet. They may stop eating and spend more time thinking than doing anything else. They will become stronger and will know things the others do not. They will know the answers to ancient puzzles and the like." Nuju said.  
  
This was followed by a heavy silence.  
  
Nokama thought of the way Gali had been acting lately. She had seemed quieter and didn't seem to put her whole heart into playing with the tohunga. The Toa had already told her that she had been having nightmares but had never explained them. She seemed to be afraid when she spoke of them, she would be pale and sick looking.  
  
She didn't say anything to the other Turaga about it though.  
  
"There is one problem though." Nuju said.  
  
"And what is that?" Vakama asked.  
  
"Once the Avatar has fulfilled its purpose it will most likely perish."  
  
The Turaga all hung their heads.  
  
"So be it." Matau said.  
  
'Please Gali.' Nokama thought as the Turaga all left. 'Don't be the Avatar.'  
  
Well there it is...umm review and I won't attack you.::evil grin: 


	2. Wonderings

Squiiiiie! New chappie! let's get this show on the road Tahu get the bags, lets move it Onua  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Wonderings.  
  
Gali walked silently through the forest that was near Ga-Koro. It was cool beneath the lush trees. Flowers of every color, size, and shape bloomed around her, their sweet scent filling the air. Birds sang in the trees, their calls carried across the land on the soothing wind. The ocean gleamed in all it's glory and dolphins played on the waves.  
  
The blue Toa, however, could not be calmed by this beauty. She was too deep in her thoughts. The dream kept tormenting her. It just wouldn't go away!  
  
She sighed and slumped down between the roots of a large tree. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stretched her arms out before her, examining her hands.  
  
'Oh how I hate being a Toa Nuva.' She thought. 'I miss my hooks.'  
  
She looked up as a flock of birds flew overhead. She wanted to be a bird, so free and careless. She would give anything to be able to fly away. She wanted to stretch her wings and soar into the air. Above the clouds and beyond the sun. to fly close to the moon had to be a glorious experience.  
  
Gali looked down at the ground at thought about the other Toa. She was beginning to miss being with them, even though they hadn't always gotten along. She growled when she thought about how Tahu would exclude her because she was female.  
  
"I could beat the living daylights out of him." She told herself bravely.  
  
She sighed and mentally told herself that she shouldn't think those things. Tahu was, after all, the leader. Sure he was an ass at times but he was still brave and was there when you really needed him. He wasn't as bad as people thought he was. He could be gentle and caring, but only when it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Her thoughts then drifted where she never expected them to.  
  
They drifted to Kopaka.  
  
"I wonder what he's up to.."  
  
~*~  
  
Kopaka slashed outwards at the Muaka with his sword. The beast screamed and took a step back. It snarled and gnashed it's teeth viciously.  
  
"What is it beast?" Kopaka asked it. " just a minute ago you tried to kill me. Are you afraid now?"  
  
The Muaka growled and threw itself at him. It growled and thrashed, trying to grab onto his thin form. The Toa leapt upwards and slashed at the rahis' back. The blade cut deep into the beasts back slicing through major organs and spraying blood and other vile substances across the snow.  
  
Kopaka stared at the carcass as its blood seeped out of every place it could on the creature. It even leaked out through the pores on the monster's skin. It was truly a disgusting sight but it was slightly comforting to the white Toa. HE turned and trekked back to Ko-Koro. He ignored the bloody mass that was his arm. He had hardly noticed when the Muaka had tried to rip his arm off.  
  
His thoughts turned to the other Toa as he walked through the snow. He wondered if he should contact them to see if they were alright.  
  
He stopped in his tracks.  
  
That meant he would have to see them all again. He thought about that for a moment.  
  
It would be sort of nice to see the others again, if Tahu didn't come that is. Kopaka hated Tahu. The red Toa was hotheaded, self-centered, annoying, loud, cruel, conceited, the list could go on forever.  
  
The others, however, were worth knowing. Onua was quiet yet very brave. Pohatu was overly happy, but a good friend. Lewa was childish but not so that he was annoying.  
  
And then there was Gali.  
  
Ah yes, Gali. The wisest of them all. She was probably the only one among them who would never start a fight or let you down. She was fierce in battle but exceptionally gentle when out of it. She was quiet and composed, but very ticklish. She always seemed to be the one who ended the fights between the Toa.  
  
Gali was the one you would go to when you needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. She never told a secret once you gave it to her. She would never lie to you or injure you on purpose.  
  
Besides all that, she was very beautiful. Her lovely blue color was matched only by the sea itself, and her eyes were deep and soothing.  
  
Kopaka shook himself out of his thoughts.  
  
Since when did he think about Gali that way?  
  
Kopaka shook his head and raced off towards Ko-Koro.  
  
Once there he went immediately to the sanctuary in search of Nuju.  
  
He found the Turaga near the back, Matoro was with him as usual.  
  
"I know why you have come." Nuju said to him.  
  
Kopaka kneeled before the Turaga.  
  
"What is wrong with me Turaga?" he asked.  
  
"You and the other Toa are all in this condition because of your need to change." Nuju said.  
  
"Change?" Kopaka asked. " Change to what?"  
  
"You must become the Toa Leyna of legend." Nuju replied.  
  
The Turaga handed Kopaka a letter.  
  
"This is for you." He said.  
  
Kopaka looked over it.  
  
It was from Pohatu.  
  
The letter spoke of how all the Toa were out of sorts and that they would all be meeting in Le-Koro in a few days to talk and find out "what the fuck was going on" As Pohatu put it.  
  
"You should go now." The Turaga said. "You all have much to talk about. I will bee there a few days after you arrive and have had a chance to talk."  
  
Kopaka nodded and left immediately.  
  
He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing the others again.  
  
Well there's the second chapter. Review it or I shall hurt you. 


	3. LeKoro Meeting

umm...chappie....enjoy. Song fic ness! Song lyrics in ~~  
  
Disclaimer: (i've been meaning to make this) i do not in any way shape or form own Bionicle nor do i own any of the music that i may or may not use during the course of this epic. this is strictly for fun and i make absolutely no profit what so ever. the song "Knock on Wood" belongs to the Mighty Mighty Bostones.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Le-Koro Meeting.  
  
Pohatu paced nervously as he waited for the others to arrive. He and Onua had arrived at Le-Koro a few hours ago and had already met up with Lewa, who was just as happy and bouncy as ever.  
  
Gali had arrived a mere hour after they had, but for some reason she had gone off to the inn hardly saying a word to any of them. When Onua had gone to check on her, he came back saying that she wasn't there.  
  
Pohatu was getting worried about Gali, very worried. She normally didn't act this way. She was normally the one who would break up the fights between the Toa. But for some reason, she had kept to herself instead  
  
He looked up when he heard a high pitched whistle coming from the trees above him. Lewa jumped down in front of him and smiled.  
  
"Do we know him?" The green Toa asked while pointing down to the forest floor.  
  
Pohatu peered over the edge and saw a mass of white walking towards the base of the tree that held Le-Koro.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Yes I think we do know him." He said. "Oi! Onua!"  
  
The black Toa looked up from the rock he was examining.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kopaka's here!"  
  
The black Toa smiled and set the rock down before joining them in watching Kopaka begin to make his way up the tree.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever been close to tragedy  
  
Or been close to folks who have  
  
Have you ever felt a pain so powerful  
  
So heavy you collapse  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
They all jumped at the sound of Gali's tired yet sweet voice.  
  
Pohatu looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Kopaka's here." He said. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Up in the trees." Came her tired response.  
  
Pohatu looked her over. He nearly fell over at how weak the normally strong Toa of Water looked. She was shaking all over and her golden eyes were a bit dimmer than usual. Her lovely blue color was slightly paler than normal and her breath came shallow and shaky. She was hunched over in what looked like mild pain and her mask was drooping a bit  
  
"Gali!" He gasped, drawing the other's attention. "Are you ok? You look like you've been out of water for too long!"  
  
Gali looked at the ground and didn't reply.  
  
Their attention was soon grabbed by the arrival of Kopaka. The white Toa stood tall above the others.  
  
Greetings and "I missed you's" were exchanged between the boys. Gali stayed out of it.  
  
"Is Tahu here yet?" Kopaka asked  
  
Pohatu shook his head.  
  
"He probably won't be here for awhile. You know how he likes to make an entrance."  
  
"Thank Mata Nui." Kopaka said in response.  
  
Gali smiled slightly at hearing that Tahu wouldn't arrive for awhile.  
  
"Hey, maybe we can actually get some talking done without him around!" Lewa laughed.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I've never had to knock on wood  
  
But I know someone who has  
  
Which makes me wonder if I could  
  
It makes me wonder if  
  
I've never had to knock on wood  
  
And I'm glad I haven't yet  
  
Because I'm sure it isn't good  
  
That's the impression that I get  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kopaka's eyes were drawn to Gali. They were all weak and Exhausted but she looked ready to collapse. He went over to her.  
  
"Greetings Gali." He said with a bow. "It is good to see you again wise one."  
  
He took her hand and kissed the back of it causing her to blush slightly.  
  
"It's good to see you too Kopaka." She said, "How have you been."  
  
"Confused." Was his response. "I do so wish to know what is happening to us."  
  
He leaned close to her.  
  
"But mostly, what is happening to you." He whispered. " You look very ill."  
  
"I'm fine." Gali replied quickly. "It's just hot that's all."  
  
Kopaka looked her over.  
  
She was hiding something from him, and he didn't like it.  
  
"So," Pohatu said suddenly. "Shall we get started?"  
  
~*~  
  
Kopaka flopped back onto his bed with a sigh.  
  
The five of them spent all day talking about what had been happening. All of them had experienced some sort of extreme weakness. Lewa had told them about his inability to jump as far as he used to with a bit of embarrassment. Pohatu couldn't kick very hard anymore. Onua didn't control the earth as well as he used to.  
  
Gali had told them everything. From her weakness to her dreams. She cried silently throughout the whole ordeal. She had made them promise they wouldn't tell Tahu of what was happening to her. They comforted her as best they could. She was in worse condition than all of them put together. She had a right to cry.  
  
"I don't want to let you guys down" she had said, tears falling down her mask. "I love you all too much to do that."  
  
Kopaka had been sitting next to her. After she had spoken he had held her hand in his under the table throughout the rest of the meeting.  
  
He would never admit it out loud but he was worried about her.  
  
Kopaka rolled over on to his side and let sleep overcome him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever had the odds stacked up so high  
  
You need a strength most don't possess  
  
Or has it ever come down to do or die  
  
You've got to rise above the rest  
  
I've never had to knock on wood  
  
But I know someone who has  
  
Which makes me wonder if I could  
  
It makes me wonder if  
  
I've never had to knock on wood  
  
And I'm glad I haven't yet  
  
Because I'm sure it isn't good  
  
That's the impression that I get  
  
~~~~~  
  
~*~  
  
Gali gazed up at the crescent moon in silence. She knew the others were worried about her, and it tore at her heart.  
  
She had been slightly surprised at how comforting Kopaka had been earlier. He was normally as cold as ice to her, if not colder to the others.  
  
He did seem to respect her though.  
  
She cleared her thoughts completely and looked up in wonder at the silvery moon. It's radiance suddenly made her feel stronger and more at peace.  
  
It was drawing her to it as though that was what she was supposed to be like and draw power from instead of water.  
  
She liked that feeling, she liked it a lot.  
  
A smile crossed her face.  
  
She was going to become stronger, even if it killed her. The world was in danger again and she was going to protect and save it just as a mother would.  
  
She looked down at the forest below. She felt like a mother. The mother of this place, this island.  
  
She felt like Mata Nui.  
  
With that Gali turned and made her way inside not expecting to get any sleep.  
  
Her last thought before Dreamless sleep came over her for the first time in weeks, was that somehow she knew that Tahu would arrive tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I'm not a coward, I've just never been tested  
  
I'd like to think that if I was, I would pass  
  
Look at the tested and think there but for the grace go I  
  
Might be a coward, I'm afraid of what I might find out  
  
I've never had to knock on wood  
  
But I know someone who has  
  
Which makes me wonder if I could  
  
It makes me wonder if  
  
I've never had to knock on wood  
  
And I'm glad I haven't yet  
  
Because I'm sure it isn't good  
  
That's the impression that I get  
  
~~~~~~~~ 


	4. The Leyna

HIIIIIII! I feel godly.... I'm ok really I am.....I know what you're all thinking. "yeah sure. what ever you say Biohazard." Weeeeeeee! NEW CHAPTER!!!! ok now it should get good! and no I don't hate Tahu...  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
The Leyna  
  
The Toa were awakened violently when a soaking wet Tahu slammed open the door to their room.  
  
Unfortunately for Tahu his grand entrance got him Kopaka's sword up against his throat. The red Toa squeaked and stared down the blade at a thoroughly angry Kopaka.  
  
Behind the angry white Toa, Tahu could see the others sitting up in bed confused or angry in Gali's case. She was glaring at him, gold eyes hard with anger and sleep.  
  
"What in Mata Nui's name, were you thinking?" Kopaka growled dangerously.  
  
"Get that sad excuse for a blade out of my face." Tahu ground back  
  
Kopaka growled low and pressed the blade tightly against his rivals throat.  
  
A blue hand gently graced down Kopaka's arm causing him to loosen his grip slightly on the hilt of his sword. The white Toa took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes closed a bit.  
  
They both looked at Gali questioningly.  
  
The blue Toa gazed calmly into Kopaka's icy eyes.  
  
"Lower your sword brave one." she said gently. "There is no need for bloodshed in this place."  
  
Kopaka nodded and lowered his sword. He glared at Tahu then looked back at her.  
  
"As you wish." He said.  
  
Gali looked at Tahu, her eyes cold. The red Toa was smirking.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she asked coldly. " Can't you at least be a little considerate?"  
  
Tahu stopped smirking and glared at her.  
  
"Be quiet girl." He said.  
  
Gali put a hand on Kopaka's lower back when she heard him growl low in his throat and clench his sword tighter.  
  
"Say what you will, fearless leader" She said sternly " it effects me not. Now please explain why you are late and why you are soaking wet."  
  
Tahu glared at Kopaka then looked sternly at Gali and the others.  
  
"Well if you hadn't noticed it's pouring outside and I had to wait for Vakama because he didn't want to leave early."  
  
They blinked at him.  
  
"oooook.." Pohatu whispered to Onua and Lewa, who had to stifle their chuckles.  
  
"Anyway." Tahu said. " The Turaga are all here and wish to speak with us now."  
  
"Oh good." Gali said.  
  
She turned to the others.  
  
"Let's go guys." She said in a bit of a leader-ish way.  
  
They nodded and left with her completely ignoring Tahu's glare.  
  
~*~  
  
"Iya!" Lewa said as they stood out in the freezing rain. "COLD!"  
  
Pohatu laughed.  
  
"I agree Lewa!"  
  
"Well, it's nice weather from my prospective." Kopaka said.  
  
"I must agree with you Kopaka." Gali said. " it is rather nice."  
  
The others stared at them in disbelief.  
  
"Shall we?" Kopaka suggested.  
  
The Toa headed off towards Matau's hut. Ignoring the rain as best they could. Gali however, would hold out her arms and let the cool rain grace down her chest.  
  
Once inside they were greeted by the sight of all the Turaga sitting comfortably around a fire.  
  
"Nokama!" Gali said.  
  
The blue Toa made her way over to her Turaga and threw her arms about her. Nokama smiled and hugged Gali back.  
  
"Feh." Tahu said when he saw this. " Women."  
  
Pohatu elbowed him in the side and went to greet Onewa.  
  
The Toa all sat with their respective Turaga and looked to Nuju, the keeper of the Leyna legend. As Nuju began in his ancient speech, Matoro translated with great care.  
  
"Long ago, when the world was yet new." He began. " the great beings sent forth an Avatar of Mata Nui to walk the island and protect it's people. They also sent forth five great beings to protect this Avatar. The tohunga of the island named these beings the Toa Leyna . All were greatly loved, especially the Avatar. But one day, the Makuta became angry with the well loved Avatar. So he banished it and its Toa to the skies. The tohunga went into depression, but kept the memory of the Avatar and the Toa alive, praying that one day the Leyna would return to them. That day has come."  
  
Nuju looked to the other Turaga and nodded.  
  
"Let us begin."  
  
~*~  
  
The Toa all stood about the fire , their Turaga all stood behind them chanting.  
  
"Banish this metallic form, give them flesh give them blood. Banish their weakness, make them strong. Return to us the Leyna and the Avatar." They said over and over again.  
  
The fire suddenly roared upward and turned a brilliant white. It shot outward at the Toa enveloping them completely.  
  
They screamed in agony as the fire raced through them, changing them. Their eyes burned with fire and blood began to race through their veins. Their screams were drowned out by the roar of the fire. They soon were laid gently on the floor. The fire receded revealing the Toa. Each with flesh, hair, and a human body. They lay there blind, soaking wet, and naked. Shivering despite the roaring fire.  
  
The Turaga gazed in wonder at them for a moment before Nokama rushed foreword and draped a soft blanket over Gali who was shaking violently. She gently propped Gali up against her and pounded her on the back. Gali gave a painful cough before lurching foreword and coughing up a small amount of water mixed with mucus and blood. She then began to breath more freely. She moaned slightly.  
  
"Hush young one." Nokama said as gently as she could. "You'll be alright."  
  
Vakama, upon looking Tahu over, looked up at Nuju.  
  
"I thought you said they'd be human."  
  
Nuju shook his head.  
  
"I thought so too." He said. " but apparently they aren't they look more like a cross between a vampire and an elf."  
  
It was true, for the Toa all had pointed ears and fangs. They were pale, for now anyway, with glassy eyes, soft lips and willowy bodies.  
  
"Before we discuss anything further. Let us please get them clothed" Nokama said  
  
With that she carefully led an exhausted Gali into a back room and shut the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gali!" Maku cried when she saw Nokama bring her into the back room.  
  
"Maku!" Gali gasped. "Why can't I see?"  
  
"Your eyes are new." Nokama said. "they should begin to work in a moment."  
  
The sat her down and began dressing her.  
  
Once they were finished they stepped back and looked at her.  
  
She wore a beaded bra like top, and a lovely loin cloth like skirt that ended in a dagger point that grazed the ground. Her hip length hair was up in a ponytail tied up by a bandana, her long bangs, which touched her shoulders, still hung free. She also wore a pair of knee high, spike heeled, lace up, blue boots. A crystal hanging from a chain was placed around her neck.  
  
"you forgot this back home" Maku said.  
  
"Open your eyes Gali," Nokama said. " you should be able to see now."  
  
Gali opened her eyes revealing a pair of glorious aquamarine irises. She gazed at herself in a nearby mirror and gasped.  
  
"What's happened to me?!" she demanded.  
  
"You are Leyna now." Maku said in awe.  
  
Gali looked at herself and admired her snowy pale skin and pure white fangs. She was slender, almost disgustingly so. She was willowy but graceful. Her legs were long and looked powerful but still feminine. Her hips were small but fit her. Her stomach was flat and strong. Her breasts were small but acceptable. And her face was smooth, with high cheekbones, a small nose, thin eyebrows and long eyelashes.  
  
"May I see the others now?" She asked, surprised at her own, gentle voice.  
  
"Yes you may."  
  
With that they left the room.  
  
Upon seeing the others, Gali's heart nearly stopped. They were different from her. Well for starters none of them had her figure.  
  
Tahu was the first to catch her eye. He was a good six feet tall, with spiky flaming red hair, golden eyes and decently tanned skin. He wore a simple red short-sleeved shirt with a flame design on the back, a pair of tight red pants and red combat boots. He raised an eyebrow at her when he saw her looking at him.  
  
Pohatu was about her height if not a bit taller with shoulder length soft brown hair that was tied back into a pony tail. His skin was very tanned but it looked good on him. He had lovely almond shaped brown eyes that fit well into his finely sculpted smiling face. He was obviously very well built. He wore a tan colored shirt, a pair of Khaki skater shorts and brown sneakers.  
  
Lewa was about Pohatu's height with spiky green hair and emerald eyes. he was a lanky teen, skinny and built for speed. His face seemed to want to smile constantly. His hair shot up from his head in six inch spike that went off in all directions, one in the front was pointed down and looked sharp. He waved at her before sticking his hands back into the pockets of his green cargo pants. Besides the pants, he also wore a green shirt with a leaf symbol on the front, a softer button up shirt that hung open that had an interesting angel design on the back and strange writing all over the rest of it. He bent over suddenly to tie the laces on one of his green sneakers. Then stood back up and smiled again.  
  
Onua was next. He was shorter than her, with black hair that was tucked behind his ears. His eyes were their usual gorgeous green. He looked strong and still very friendly. He was smiling in an almost shy short of way. His face was innocent and his skin was very pale, but not quite as pale as hers. He wore a pair of black cargo pants and a black shirt with his symbol on the front, along with a pair of black steel toe boots.  
  
It was then that her eyes came upon the most amazing sight of all.  
  
Kopaka.  
  
He was Tahu's height with pure white hair that fell down to his knees. His eyes were a piercing moonstone in color that blended perfectly with his skin, which was even paler than Gali's. He had a beautiful chiseled face, with high cheek bones, thin eyebrows, long lashes and a decently sized nose. He wore a full length pure white trench coat. He wore a white shirt , with seemingly no designs on it, that buttoned up the front. He also wore a pair of decently baggy pants and white boots. His hands were graced by white gloves. Gali's breath became short at the sight of him and an odd warmth pooled low in her stomach and she felt herself beginning to blush a bit.  
  
He nodded at Gali and was apparently pleased with the way she looked.  
  
"Wow,"  
  
Gali was pulled out of her thoughts by Pohatu's remark. They were all staring at her, which caused her to blush in full.  
  
"That's something else." Pohatu said.  
  
"I agree." Lewa said. " I didn't know Gali could be that pretty."  
  
Nuju cleared his throat. The Toa all looked at him.  
  
"Please," he said. "we have not yet finished. You must receive your weapons."  
  
Tahu was the first to receive his weapon. It was a massive buster sword.  
  
Pohatu was given a large hammer of sorts. Lewa was given a pair of white knives, each a foot in length. Onua was given a pair of tiger tooth gloves. Kopaka was given a 5 foot long katana, but no shield.  
  
Then Nokama presented Gali with her weapon.  
  
"This was made especially for you."  
  
She handed Gali the most glorious weapon she had ever seen. It was a glaive.  
  
She took it and weighed it gently in her hands. She smiled and hugged Nokama and Maku , who giggled.  
  
Matau looked up at the Toa and began to clap his hands. The other Turaga soon joined in.  
  
"Welcome back Toa Leyna." Whenua said. "Welcome back." 


	5. AN

Hey guys, just wanted you to know that I'm discontinuing this, don't worry, this is just the unedited version. The full version can be found in the Epics section of go check it out my name is Biohazard Technologies there so it shouldn't be too hard to find.  
  
And to all you nay-sayers to this story....i must quote the immortal Bender by saying "you can bite my shiny metal ass!"  
  
Later guys!!! 


	6. AN 2

Ok ok ok I'll tell  
  
Go onto BZPower. Click on the BZP Forums icon in the upper left corner, under the site logo. Scroll down and click on BZP Library. Three choices will come up: Epics, Short Stories, and Comedies. Click on Epics. It'll take you to a page with a wide listing of stories written by fans. There is a search bar in the bottom right corner. Type in A Different Way To See. A selection of different stories should come up. My story should be among them.  
  
Does that help? And please. Insults are not needed. I've just never had to explain how to get around BZP to anyone.  
  
I should be easy to find. Enjoy the story. Even though I have no idea why you guys like it. It isn't my best work. And please while you're there. Join BZP and check out my other story Shadow of the Moon.  
  
Ok, answer time.  
  
Dark Xeno: your questions are understandable. A little odd, but understandable.  
  
Here we go:  
  
the Turaga kept their clothing as keepsakes from the last time the Toa Leyna appeared. You'll find out about that later on in the story. Guys: Boxers, deffinatly boxers. Gali: I dunno, she wears a loin cloth so I guess that's sort of underwear all by itself. I have no idea they ended up like that, I just put them in what I thought would look good on them. Gali however I tried to go for a little bit of a beach babe look. Didn't really work did it? As for Kopaka being an Albino, no he isn't otherwise he'd have red eyes. the Leyna aren't really based off of game characters so much as anime characters and my friends. Kopaka was based off Sesshomaru. Tahu was based of Crono (ok so one game character.) Onua is based off of Yuki (fruits basket) Pohatu, I kinda just though him up. Lewa he's based off my friend David. And I just kinda though up Gali. and as for a glaive. It's a special type of shortened scythe. Go look up pictures of Sailor Saturn. She carries a glaive.  
  
Ok I guess that covers it. Go check it out guys and sorry I'm not  
continuing this one. But there's like 29 chapters on the BZP version. 


End file.
